Summer highlight
by missunperfect91
Summary: My first story :) mostly focusing on ShadAmy :) ..feel free to write your thoughts about it ..the songs are from THE WEEKEND,ZAYN,IMANY FT. FILATOV & KARAS ..and there will be more ..I will add them while the story unfolds :)
1. Chapter 1

It was a tipical day at Oreo High ..or she thought so ..  
Blaze could see she was about to fall asleep so she gave her a little push (she amlost fell of the chair not becouze of the strengh of Blazes puss but becouse she was sooo sleepy).  
She looked at her angrily and whispered "What?!".  
-Its almost over ..keep it together for 5 more minutes..Blaze whispered back -Yea and we can start all over again next week...said Amy dissapointed.  
Blaze teared up and tried to hold back her laught..You really hit the books this past month,huh?  
-Blaze,Amy!please share your conversation with the rest of the class must be importent since ...RRRRRR WOOHOO SUMMER! ...everyone jumped from their chairs and started running to the door and out of school..  
Alright everyone stay safe and have a great summer vacation!-yelled the teacher with a smile on his face.  
Amy just realized what was going on and felt like she was high on enegy drinks.  
-OMG!Blaze why didnt you tell me it was the last day of school? Asked Amy with a silly grin on her face -I thought you knew..  
-Yea ...i didnt study for that ..  
HAHAHA both started laughing Their apartment wasnt far from school so they got home quickly.  
-You wanna eat something before hitting the beach?..Asked Amy while she threw her bag on the floor and started packing to go out.  
-Nah..I packed snaks yesterday just let get going already..said she had to do was drop of her stuff and change itno her swimsuit.  
They got in the car and turned on the radio..

"We are the heroes of our time Heroes, oh whoa But we re dancing with the demons in our minds Heroes, oh whoa We are the heroes"...

-AAA!Screamed Blaze and scared Amy half to death and almost making her crash the car.  
-What the hell is wrong with you?!I swear ...she was trying to calm herself and trying not to kick Blaze out of the car..  
-Its them!Its them..but the songs over ..she pounted sadly.  
-Its just a song ..it will be on another time ..and besides ...Said Amy but she got shushed by Blaze..

-WOO!Thats the new song from Triple S..the freshest hits right here at "Hitz with a Z" station..and we have the boys here in the studio too..Hey guys how you been doing?Did you get use to the thought of Your poster being in every girls bedroom wall?..Anounsed Tails the spoksman on the radio.  
-Hey Tails and a big kiss'n'hug to the girls that are listening to us right now..said Silver and blew a kiss at the mic in front of him.  
-Ew..dude dont get slober all over the thing ..Said Sonic and started laughing.  
-I never slober over anything!..said Silver and the girls could hear a little smirk in his voice..  
-Except those fanchicks of yours..added Shadow and highfived Sonic.  
-Goodone!..said Sonic -HEY!..You would be slobering over them too ..love them all..Silver blew another kiss at the mic.  
-Alright guys we invited you here to talk about the band and the new songs you came up with..not your fans..Tails cut in

While the girls were listening Blaze coudnt help but to sigh and smile like a psycho..She was so into the knew every song of Silver Amy liked the band too..but she wasnt that kind of a girl to go crazy over a few cute and sexy boys and their voices.

-Tell us a little more about the did you guys meet?how does the band work?..well you know ..the things girls would like to know about their favorite boys ..continued Tails once he had the guys attention once again.  
-We have been friends since we were little ..we're childhood friends..but the band just happened..Said Sonic -We were at a party ..you know the kind of parties guys go to to pick up chicks..got our girls for the night and headed off to a kareoke bar..added Silver.  
-Silver!..stop making up shit!..Sonic cut in, continued the story and corrected Silver.  
We didnt get the girls for that one night only ..we have been going out with them for some time..anyways ..we got to the kareoke bar and hung out ..it was a tripple date ..talking drinking and having fun..  
-Yea well my version was better..cut in Silver -Would you like to tell the story or will you let me finish?..asked Sonic while looking pissed at Silver.  
-Knock yourself out..he said.  
-Great!..So where was I?..Sonic wonderes of -Talking drinking and having fun ..kareoke bar ..girls ...added Shadow.  
-Right!thx!..the girls dared us to sing a song ..Sonic -Wait..you mean like a challenge?..asked Tails.  
-Well now that I think about it yea..they were so confident that they could beat us in kareoke and every one of us likes a good-friendly race that we just coudnt pass it up..luckaly for us there was a manager there..and the rest is history from there..finished Sonic with a smile on his face.  
-Wow..talk about being in the right place at the right time ..so now we know about the members ..but what about the band?..I know you guys have all kind of songs..how do those happen?..Tails wanted to get every detail he possibly could.  
-The band is all about us and how or what we feel at that moment..no suger coating..Added Shadow -Im sorry every time you say something Im kindof shocked you cant talk..cut in Tails surprised at the fact that Shadow can talk..you're not that communicative are you?..  
-Hmp!..its the way I am..deal with it.. sucks if you dont like it..Said Shadow getting pissed of.  
-Now now Shadow..hehe ..stepped in Sonic..but yea hes kindof a cool guy once you get to know him.  
-So what ever ...what over there is trying to say is that the band has 3 different faces if you will..added Silver ..thats the reason we have so many types of songs..but we do help out each other in the songs ..we sing backup if needed -Oh!I get it now..we have a surprise for the fans of Tripple S but first lets listen to some of thoes songs and we'll get back to you guys in a few minutes ..listen carefully ..said Tails and played Sonic's and Silver's bigest hit songs ..

SONICS SONG

"Take a breath Rest your head Close your eyes You are right

Just lay down Turn my side Do you feel my heat On your skin

Take off your clothes Blow out the fire Don't be so shy You're right You're right

Take off my clothes Oh bless me father Don't ask me why You're right You're right

Home, I stay I'm in, come in Can you feel my hips In your hands And I'm laying down By your side I taste the sweet Of your skin Take off your clothes Blow out the fire Don't be so shy You're right You're right Take off my clothes Oh bless me father Don't ask me why You're right You're right In my heart dress Raise so much faster I drawn myself in holy water And both my eyes Just got so much brighter And I saw God Oh yeah so much closer In the dark I see your smile Do you feel my heat On my skin Take off your clothes Blow out the fire Don't be so shy You're right You're right Take off my clothes Oh bless me father Don't ask me why You're right You're right Take off your clothes Blow out the fire Don't be so shy You're right You're right Take off my clothes Oh bless me father Don't ask me why You're right You're right"

SILVERS SONG

"Your man on the road, he doing promo You said keep our business on the low-low I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone 'Cause you look even better than the photos I can't find your house, send me the info Driving through the gated residential Found out I was coming, sent your friends home Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know

I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

I'ma let you know and keep it simple Tryna keep it up, don't seem so simple I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you You gon' have to do it at my tempo Always tryna send me off to rehab Drugs start to feeling like it's decaf I'm just tryna live life for the moment And all these motherfuckers want a real love

I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe

Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?  
Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies Only you to trust, only you

I only call you when it's half past five The only time that I'll be by your side I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah I only fuck you when it's half past five The only time I'd ever call you mine I only love it when you touch me, not feel me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe"

-The girls got to the beach 30 minutes ago but Blaze was so cought up with the radio she didnt even realize it..Amy tried to get to her but she was just out of her kept on calling her name and even shaking her by her arm but it had no got pissed off gave up and left Blaze there..she got out of the car and went to the sea took a dip and laid down to get a tan.  
-Sutpide Blaze ...talk about zoning out ..and she was picking on me for hitting the books so hard earlier.

-Wow you guys really know how to bring it!..said Tails..but we noticed something while we were putting the theme toghether for the show..  
That got the attention of Silver and Sonic and they were intrigued to hear what Tails found out or notices..  
-This has to do something with the surprise right?..asked Sonic and Silver at the same time.  
-Your right!...We noticed that you two got these song we just played but Shadow on the other hand is missing his biggest hit so far!..  
-HEY YEA!...how come Shadow?!...asked the two looking really surprised while Shadow was just sitting there not paying attention..he never liked having the spotlight on just him..he coudnt wait to get out of there..  
-HEY we're talking to you!...Silver shook Shadow back to reality..  
-Hm?What?..Shadow -You're missing you're biggest hit..added Tails..  
-What do you mean?...I have alots of good songs..said Shadow not really getting what the others are trying to say.  
-Yea good songs ..but there not hits..like the ones Sonic and I have..explained Silver.  
-Oh really?!What are you guys saying?..asked a confused Shadow.  
-We're not saying anything...we're asking why hasnt that happened yet?..explained Tails.  
-I dont really know ...Im just not feeling it yet I guess...said Shadow -You lost you're inspiration huh?..teased Sonic ...aww poor Shadow ..  
-Shut up!..I can if I want to ...but I dont have to do it just to please you guys..said Shadow with irritation in his voice.  
-I bet you cant!..teased Silver ever more Growled Shadow.  
-Okey guys ...about the surprise ..we're asking you'r fans to guess what Tripple S means?..couse we know it means something..the lucky girl who guesses right has the chance to meet you in person and spend the day with you..we talked to your manager about it and hes in.

This was the moment Blaze was waiting for..


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze didnt even think twice about what to reached for her phone and started already knew the answer to Tails's knew everything she needed to know about the band.

Meanwhile on Hitz station..  
-That would be awsome Tails! ..said Silver and started getting perverted thoughts ..we could show the girl or girls around the beach house and ...he went on..  
-Awsome but I'll make it more interesting ..added Shadow with a smirk..guess the meaning of Tripple S and write a new song for me and they will get to spend a whole week with us ..  
Sonic and Silver were staring at Shadow and looked at each other surprised.  
-I dont know about that Shadow ..added Sonic pensively ..maybe we should ask Knuckles about that..  
-Ah!dont tell me you guys are scared of him!..said Shawod sarcastically..and yea we have a busy schedule to keep with everything thats been going on..but I could use some rest before we get really started..  
-You know what?...Hes right ...jumped in Silver enlightened..we could use a week of ...and if we get some nice girls to keep us company then sing me up!  
-Like that wasnt obvious ...said Shadow while rolling his eyes at the others..so?  
-Fine ..said Sonic defeated.  
-Okey guys ...you ready to tell us whats going on now?...asked Tails who got lost in the Bands little conversation.  
-Guess the meaning of Tripple S..said Sonic -Write a new song for me ..added Shadow -And spend your best summer vacation with the most handsome guys on the face on the earth..screamed Silver with excitement..we'll take care of everything ...all you have to do is to bring a swimsuit..so hows with us?!..

The phones at the studio gone crazy just as the last word left Silvers mouth.

-OMG! while we take care of business here are a few other songs from Tripple S..said Tails overwhelmed

Blaze was dialing like her life was depending on rang once rang twice but the line was taken but she didnt give had a good feeling every time she redialed..IT WAS RINGING.  
-Hello!whos this?..asked Tails ..  
-AAA OMG ...screamed Blaze at the other side of the phone..this is Blaze!Blaze the cat!  
-Haha WOW.. okey Blaze!..so what does the Tripple S mean?..said Silver happily.  
-Its easy!..every real fan knows that!..well who pays attention really closely..said Blaze over-excited.  
-Okey girly ..it means?..asked Shadow sarcastically.  
-Okey ...Tripple S means ..Sensual sexy and seductive...  
Blaze coudnt wait to find out if she was right..and that 15 seconds of silence didnt help.  
-Well?...asked a curious Blaze -WOOHOO guess what babe!your best summer vacation awaits...said Sonic and Silver happily.  
-AAA!..Blaze was over excited about the best vacation of their life..OMG guys i love you sooo much now..i mean i loved you before too but this is waaaaaay ..  
-Okey Blaze..stay with us so we could give you the details about what you need to do and where will you be picked up..said Tails cutting Blazes salivation short -OMG guys I almost forgot!...I have a friend ..she can come too right?!..said Blaze -Sure Doll ..the more the merrier!...said Silver -OMG...thank you gu...she was cut off again but she didnt care..she got the information she wanted ..where and when?thats all she cared about.  
-GUYS!THE SONG!..shouted Shadow realizing they didnt even ask the girl if she or her friend even thought about the other part of the surprise.  
-Woah!She was so excited to talk to you guys she totally forgot the most important part..added Sonic -Dont worry guys ..my colleagues just told me she has that part done and it will be the bigest hit of Shadows ever..said Tails calming the others..anyways guys thx for being here and letting us know a litttle more about you and your band.  
-Thank you Tails for inviting us here and letting us begine something 'll keep you updated about the outcome of this big hit song ..said Sonic and Silver.  
-Yea thx..added Shadow and with that he was off..  
-That would be great..cant wait to hear from you again..Talk to you fans too for being here with us on this awsome to you in a week and hopefully will have a scoop of what went down on the best summer vacation..said Tails and with that he singed off.

Blaze couldnt hold back her excitement,she practically jumped out of the car and ran towards Amy who had no idea what her best friend had just done.  
-AMY!AMY!AMY!WE WON!WE WON!..she was screaming and jumping up and down.  
-What are you talking about Blaze?Calm down..I dont understand you..Amy was really confused and almost never seen Blaze go this crazy over anything..so either she hit the jackpot or shes gone totally crazy..What did we win?  
-WE ARE GOING ON VACATION BUT YOU WILL NEVER GUESS WITH WHO..Blaze -What?I still dont get you..you didnt set us up on a blind vacation date with some snobby guys did you?!...asked Amy but she was now frustrated.  
-Dont say that!There not snobby..they are the coolest band in the world...and guess what?..you're gonna help Shadow write his new hit song...isnt this awsome?!..Blaze had a huge smile on her face ..OMG we have to go now!We have so much stuff to get before we leave tomorrow morning..she grabbed Amy by her arm and started dragging her back to the car.  
-YOU DID WHAT?!HOW?WHEN?ME HELPING A POPSTAR WRITE HIS NEW HIT SONG?!ARE YOU CRAZY? ..Amy got really mad at her for setting her up like that but there was no backing down now.. I do write songs but its just a hobby Im not that good!We'll be the laughing stock of the whole world and possibly get a person fired ..BLAZE why couldnt you keep me out of this?  
-Oh come on!It will be fun!We'll get to travel and go sightseeing plus we'll have really hot guys with us..what could go wrong?..Blaze was already in a totally different world and was trying to calm Amy ..and the songs you write are awsome.I have seen a few and let me tell you some people should take class from you in song writing so dont worry.  
-You did what?!Blaze those song were private..Amy didnt knew if she was mad or scared or both at the same time..Im sooo mad at you for dragging me into this.  
-Come on Girl..what are best friends for?...Blaze flashed a big smile at Amy and sat in the car...lets go we have alot of things to do.  
-Augh!..alright fine.  
And with that Amy got in the car too and the vacation was on.. 


	3. Chapter 3

-AMY!Are you done already?Come on the cab will be here any minute now..Blaze was all ready out side waiting for their ride to come and pick them decided to call a taxi so they wont have to worry about Amys car.

-Alright already I comeing..Amy gone through everything she packed one last time to check she if she was forgetting something.

The taxi arived at their house and Blaze handed her suitcase to the driver."Amy!The cabs here"-she yelled.

-Im coming..said Amy while she closed and locked the door to the put her suitcase in the trunk and the driver closed got in and left."Where to Ladies?"asked the driver while pulling on to the road from their driveway."To the Cheetah Airport could you hurry?I dont want to keep our guide waiting"said Blaze with anxiety."Oh come on already we wont be late..we'll be there early anyways".said was getting on her nervs with all of her crazy."Naah!These kindof people are never late".said a Missknowitall Blaze."What ever..lets just get this over with."said Amy already regretting she got dragged into this in the first place."Ah!Dont be such a partypooper!We would never get to travel anyways so look on the brightside"said Blaze tring to chear up Amy."Where here!"said the driver."Wow that was fast..your awsome"told Blaze the driver and jumped out to get their paid for the ride and they were on to find Rouge The Bat.

-How the hell does she expect us to find her in this crowd?Where do we need to go anyways?..said Blaze while looking around.

-WHAT?YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THEY DIDNT TELL YOU WHERE TO GO ONCE WE GET HERE?OMG I CANT BELI..Amy shut up once she heared their names on the speacker telling them to come to the information desk.."You got lucky..."said Amy looking at Blaze like she was about to kill her.

-Sorry ...I forgot ask..tehee..said Blaze.

-Ugh!You ...Amy

They saw Rouge who was looking towards the forgot to tell Blaze where to meet up over the phone so she had to come up with something.

-OMG its her!..screamed Blaze and started running to got scared a little but it was nothing she couldnt was always on the road and tours with the boys so she got use to screaming differents was the guys werent there.

-Blaze dont be such a pain..shouted Amy tring to get a hold on her crazy besty.

-Hey you girls must be Blaze and Rouge with a smile

-OMG Amy she knows our Blaze mesmerized.

-Ofcourse she does..you told her over the phone when you talked to Amy

-Mhm..added Rouge with a you girls ready to go?

-Are we ever?Im so exited I didnt even sleep last Blaze and she turned to go ...umm where to exactly?

-Follow me..said Rouge with a led them to the privat plane which they will be flying with.

-Umm ..no one said anything about a plane ..and Amy with her knees shaken.

-What did you think we would be going with?Noone invented an underwater car there is no train that goes to where we are..said Blaze..Why whats wrong?

-I get sick on planes..said was getting dizzy and the plane didnt even leave the ground yet.

-Dont worry everything will be wont even notice the takeof or the landing..said Rouge and patted Amys back to calm her..now come in and take a seat.

The plane was shold have been couse it was practicaly the second home to the had they even had things they didnt even colors were calming and the technology on the plane was the latest chairs,hologram tvs,voice activated bars and serving and even an indoor hot was a little paradise for people like Amy and Blaze.

-Take a seat gilrs we're about to take off..said Rouge as she was doing the same.

-Oh please God hepl me survive this ride...I will be a good girl I promise ...murmured didnt notice but Rouge overheard didnt say anything but she smiled at the girl.

-Okey ...you girls hungry?Can I get you anything?..asked Rouge as she was standing up.

-No thank you Im fine..said Blaze and she stood up to look around.

-Me neither tha...Amy was saying but her stomach didnt have the same face got green and she put her hands over her mouth looking at Rouge.

-Oh the end of the Rouge as she stood aside to let Amy pass.

-Wow..never knew she had such a weak stomach..said Blaze as she was looking to the direction where Amy disappeared..I go check up on her.

-Okey and I'll bring her a bottle of Rouge as she followed Blaze.

-Amy are you okey?We brought you some water..could you let us in?..aksed Blaze in her calming voice.

-Im sorry guys but I dont think I will be leaving the bathroom any time soon..but the water would be nice..said Amy and opened the door a little and reached for the water..Im sorry Rouge for being a bother ..and with that she slammed the door close again and started throwing up.

-Oh no dear dont be shout if you need anything..said Rouge and she turned to Blaze..lets leave her will be fine when we land.

will be right here if you need Rough said just shout..said a concerned Blaze.

-Okey I you guys..said Amy and she wasnt heard from untill the plane has landed.

While they were in the air Rouge and Blaze were talking.

-So you girls have been friends for long?..Rouge

-We've been friends since first families knew each other and they lived close so we were together through 're like sisters..And you?how did you get the awsome chance to meet the Band?..Blaze

-Oh well we go way back too..well not like you and Amy but something like that..we met in high school..Rouge

-Oh wow?..before they became famus?..Blaze

-Yea..remember what Sonic said about the girls they were with in that kareoke bar?..said Rouge with a smile..

-OMG you are the one of those girls?..asked Blaze with wide eyes

-Yea ..said Rouge blushing

-OMG thats awsome..and Shawod is such a cool guy..Blaze

-Shadow?..Rouge

-Yea Shadow..you are together with Shadow,right?..Blaze

-Oh no dear!Shadows just a real good friend of mine but thats it..Rouge

-Really?I could have sworn about you guys being together..Blaze

-Hehe...why would you do that?..Rouge

-Well becouse of the mucis videos and the media..Blaze

-HAHAHA..oh hun ..there are more to things then media and music videos..said Rough and she got up to check how was Amy doing..Amy dear are you feeling better?We'll be landing soon and it would be better if you could get back to your you should buckle up too.

-Oh okey..I'll be there in a minute..Amy washed up and stepped out of the bathroom looking like a ghost.

-Wow flying really did you in huh?...Blaze

-Ugh..shut up I feel really horrible..Amy

-Okey girls..hold on..we're landing..Rouge

The plane has undid her seatbelt and she was in the bathroom this time she was out quickly.

-Thank God thats over..and Thank God we survived..said Amy and she was relieved she was on solid ground again.

-Yea but we'll have to go through it again when we will be going back..Blaze

-Ugh!..dont remind me please..Amy

-Dont worry..it wont be so bad the second time..Rouge

They got off the plane and headed to the car that was waiting for them.

-Wow this place is amazing..Amy

-Yea..I cant wait to take walks on the beach and have a picnic..Blaze

-Ugh..dont mention food please..Im still not myself yet..hope I wont be sick all the time we are here..said Amy now feeling weak.

-Oh it will be alright you girls have to do today is to get your rooms and start tomorrow..Rouge

-Ah that sound good..Amy ..hopefully I'll be better by then.

They arrived at the guys main was really what they could see atleast they could tell it arrived later then was starting to get had 2 floor had 2 bathrooms and 4 was a big modern kitchen and an even bigger living like the plane it had everything new but nothing was too flashy or was all about comfort.

-WOOOW..Blaze and Amy were amazed

-Come on in..you havent seen nothing yet..said Rough and escorted the girls inside.

Meanwhile inside the house while the girls got their stuff out of the car and were staring at the huge house the guy were in the living room waiting for them to arrive.

-What do you guys think how hot will they be?Woudnt it be awsome if..Silver

-Ah come on Silver!..girls arent just some dolls to play with..someday you will have to see that..said Sonic and was shaking his head at Silver and at what he said..

-Yea but that day isnt today man!..Im all about the ladies but not just one Lady..or she would have to be really special..Silver

-There coming in..said Shadow who was leaning against the wall right beside the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic went to get the door right when Rouge was about to open it."Hey Babe..welcome back"said Sonic and with that he kissed Rouge on her lips."Hey Luw..thank is Blaze The Cat and her besty Amy Rose"said Rouge and with that she stepped aside to introduce the girls.

-Omg omg omg..Blaze was hysterical now and jumped at Sonic to hug him..Its REALLY YOU!..Sonics legs gave wasnt expecting this crazy girl to hug the air out of him and they fell back.

-Blaze calm down for god sake..your making a fool out of yourself..said Amy while trying to peal of Blaze from Sonic.

-Whats going on outhere?..Silver appeared in the doorway ..way dont you g..he got jumped by Blaze too.

-OMG OMG OMG!Amy look how handsome he is!...Blaze kept hugging Silver and they fell back too.

Amy and Rouge was helping Sonic come back to the land of the living and to get up."Im so sorry Sonic"she said and with that she got back to Blaze

-Blaze for gods sake..STOP IT ALREADY!..Amy tried to pull her besty off Silver but with no luck..BLAZE ..BLAZE..she kept on yelling

Shadow was never that social but he coudnt miss on too guys who were suppose to be the most stable around there fans were on the floor from just one usually handle 10 jumping on them all at once but they got their asses kicked by just one started walking to the doorway.

-Huh?..Blazes ears picked up the sound of his footsteps..omg hes here too?

-Whats g...Shadow coudnt finish his sentence..he got jumped on too..

-AAAAAAAA..Blaze hugged Shadow who was visibly becouse he was the easy to scare type but becouse he wasnt expecting Blaze at all.

-Agh get off..he yelled and tried to push Blaze off of himself.

Sonic came back to the land of the living and Silver was still sitting on the were both watching the scene of how Shadow was struggaling.

-BLAZE!Cut it out!..Amy had her by the tail and was pulling the left while Shadow was trying to get out of her hug to the stretched Blaze out and still she kept holding was still satnding but barely.

Silver,Sonic and Rouge looked at each other and started laughing really hard.

-HAHAHA thats something you dont see everyday..Silver was rolling on the ground in tears from laughter

-HAHAHA..talk about not getting hugs from fans ..Sonic was hitting the ground with his hand open

-HAHAHA ..I think thats enough hugs for Shadow for a lifetime..Rouge was sitting on the ground and holding her hand over her forehead with tears running down her face.

This is what made Blaze and the others stop what they were looked at Blaze and then at didnt know what to do now.

-Could you please tell your friend to let me go?..pleaded Shadow

-Blaze come on let go..we'll be here for a week..you'll see them every day ..Amy pulled once more on Blazes tail

-Omg guys im so sorry ..Blaze came back to her sences and let go of was ashamed.

-Ah..thank god..and with that Shadow disappeared in the house.

The other got up but were still havnt been laughing this hard for a long time.

-Babe your the bomb..Silver pat Blaze on the back..now come on in

Blaze was watching Silver go in then looked at Amy who was shaking her head and covering her face with her followed Silver inside.

Rouge pated Amy on the back "Its okey Hun..He'll be fine" then showed Amy inside.

-Yea hell come around..Sonic.

By the time Blaze was done with her hugging (the guys felt more like they were attacked) it was gone to the kitchen where Shadow was looking for someting to drink.

-You hungry?Or would you like to go take a shower and go to bed?..asked Silver looking at the girls.

-Im kindof hungry,that trip took alot out of me..said Blaze when her stomach growled

-Yea trip ..said Amy ..umm thx but Im kindof tired and im not felling well so I would like to shower and sleep.

-Aww..your still feeling weak Hun?..asked Rouge concerned and pated her nodded.

-Okey Shadow will show you to your room and tell you where the bathroom you Shadow?..Rouge looked at him strictly.

-Anything to get out of the eyesight of Miss Crazy over there..he pointed at Blaze

-HEY!..said Blaze..umm I mean Im sorry.

Shadow took Amys suitcase from her.."Come on"..She followed him upstairs.

-Hope she'll be better by tomorrow..said Rouge as she was watching Amy follow Shadow to her room.

-Oh dont worry about her..said Blaze ..she'll be better in no time.

-So what do you girls wanna eat?..asked Silver and Sonic from the kitchen.

-I feel like pizza how about you?..Rouge

-Pizza sounds awsome..Blaze

-Pizza it is then!..said the guys.

They sat down at the table and ate.

-So wait theres something I dont get..Blaze couldnt keep her mouth shut.

-Hmm?..the others looked at her with curiosity

-If Rough and Sonic is dating then how come you're always is Shadows mucis videos acting all in love and stuff?..Blaze

-She's a model..and when she's not on a show or busy with a photoshoot shes always helping him out..answered Sonic and Rouge nodded.

-But aren't you jealous?..Blaze

-Yea I was in the begining ..but now i dont mind..Sonic.

-Anyways enough about them ..lets talk about you..Silver cut Sonic's little explanation.

-About me?..Blaze blushed when she looked and Silver

-Aww look how cute she is..Silver pointed out

-..umm what about me?..Blaze blushing even more now.

-Like what do you do?work still go to school?..you know stuff like that..Silver

-Umm yea we both still do school..we go to the same class and we're best help each other out any way we can..Blaze

-Ohh thats nice...Silver.

They were talking for a few hours when Sonic said.

-Well I dont know about you guys but we are just about ready for bed..Sonic stood up and helped Rouge put the dishes in the dishwasher.

-Well Im not tired yet..said Silver

-Me neither..Blaze

-Awsome you wanna do something together?..Silver was looking at Blaze as he stood up.

-Who and why would anyone say no to a cool guy like you..said Blaze with a huge smile on her face

-You'd be surprised,Silver try not to set the house on fire and show Blaze to her room later..said Sonic and with that he and Rouge went to their room..

-Yes dad..said Silver sarcastically

-So if Sonic and Rouge is dating that means you and Shadow have someone special too,right?..asked Blaze with a little blush on her cheeks.

-Haha ..that would be someone nice to have but no Babe..said Silver with a laugh.

-How come?..Blaze.

-Not everyone is lucky like Sonis is with Rouge ya know..Silver got a little down..but never mind that..what do you wanna do?

-Hmm..watch a movie?or play a game?..Blaze

-Hmp..games are more of Shadows thing..Im more of a movie type of guy..Silver

-Okey cool..what movie?..Blaze

They headed to Silvers room.

-Got alot so just pick one..said Silver as he opened the door for her..

Silvers room was close to the liked it cause if he got hungry in the middle of the night he didnt have to walk that room was big and it looked like it was spread into two he would be sleeping and where he could watch movies all was all about was a big empty space on the wall and a big couch right the couch was a big cupboard spreading the the other side of the cupboard was a big everything in his room was white or was his favorite showed the movies to Blaze and threw himself down on the couch.

-Is there something you havent seen before?..Blaze

-Hmm..well..Silver got up and walked over to Blaze..go and sit down I'll start the did as she was turned on the movie and got on the couch with they fell asleep on the couch cuddled up with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

/With Shadow and Amy/

Shadow was leading the way upstairs when he suddenly stopped that led Amy to crash into him.

-Ump ..sorry ..I didnt see when you stoped..said Amy as she was rubbing her head where it hit Shadows back.

-Its okey..this is your room..said he and opened a door for Amy.

Shadow turned on the lights with voice command and Amy was shocked at how big the room was really nice.

-Wow its so big..everything here is sooo big...like there are 10 people living here not only 4 of you..she started looking around then turned to Shadow to take her suitcase back..can I have my suitcase now?

-Hm? oh yea sorry..he was caught off gard and that made him blush a little

-Thx..Amy slimed at him and started looking for the stuff she needs before going to the was just standing there waiting and watching her putting her suitcase on the bed.

-Umm..could you please turn?..Amy

-Why?..Shadow

-Well I dont really like showing guys my panties and bras..said Amy with a smile

-Ugh ...Shadow didnt turn but he did close his was all Amy was getting.

Amy was looking at him for a few more seconds just to make sure he wouldnt Shadow heard was Amy unzipping her bag and packing her stuff to find what she needed...

-UGH!I cant believe this..Amy said after a few minutes of searching.

-Hm?What?...Shadow had one eye open all the time Amy was searching.

-I forgot to bring my shower gel ...ugh Im soo going to kill that stupid Blaze for rushing me ..Amy

-So?..Shadow

-What do you mean "so?" do you shower without shower gel?...Amy was mad with Blaze and she took it out on Shadow..oh sorry,this is definitely not my day

-Hmp..with that he disappeared for a few minutes

-Great ..now how will I find the bathroom this place is soo big ill be searching all night..Amy mumbled to herself.

-You got everything?..Shadow got back..everything other then the gel?he walked up to her

-Ohh ..your back!..Amy smiled at him.

-Here..he handed her his gel..You can use mine instead..It was a brand Amy have never seem .She opened to smell had the sent of dark made her was watching her smiling over a gel and made him turned around fast so Amy woudlnt see it.

-Come on..he started walking to the door and to the end of the followed right in his passe another door on the way and Amy wondered if that room was he's.

-The bathroom..he opened the door and tunred the lights on again with voice command..if you're done just say lights off.

-Will it do as I say?..Amy

-Why woudnt it?..Shadow

-I thought it just recognizes you'r voices..Amy

-I dont really know actually..never had guests here before..Shadow

-What about Rouge?..isnt she a guest?..Amy

-She lives here..Shadow

-Oh...Amy though about what she felt silly for asking the boyfriend about his girlfriend living here or not (Amy didnt knew about Sonic and Rouge).

-Well..try it...Shadow

-Hm?Try what?..Amy

-..try turning off the lights..if it recognizes your voice here it will do so in every room of the house..Shadow.

-Oh right ...lights off..to Amies luck nothing happened..ugh great..what now?

-Well your just gonna have to call when your done..Shadow.

there a switch or a candle?..Amy

-Candle?what for?..asked Shadow with a raised eyebrow

-I dont want to be a bother ..so you could do what ever you do and not have to worry about me ..cause if it doesnt work here it wont work in my room either..and I would feel silly to ask you to come and turn off the light for me..explained Amy with a little blush on her face.

-Hmm..i dont think we have candles at the house..said Shadow

-ohh..Amy

-But its okey..the door we passed is my rooms ..just call me when your done..said Shadow and with that he left Amy to her shower.

-But ...ugh ..okey ...Amy

She closed the door behind her and was yet again amazed.A big bigges she hes ever seen.

-Ahhh i must be in heaven ...she though and she started undressing..better hurry so he wouldnt wait all night.

Shadow went back to his room and set down infront of his game..He was playing LOL..He could play all night and woudnt get was playing for about half an hour when there was a knock on his door..

-Come in!..he said not taking his eyes off the monitor

-Im done ..said Amy as she stepped sent of Shadows gel was alot stornger on her skin as it was on fluded his room in toke a big breath of the sent and turned around not even caring about the game was staring at her when she broke the silence.

-Umm ..so you gonna turn off the lights for me?...asked was wearing black shorts and a hot pink shirt with bra straps that came down to her belly waist was shoving and her hair was still she got no responce from she walked closer to him."Umm Shadow?"..she was blushing she moved the sent was even was just about to reach for him when he suddenly got up.

-Umm yea ..right away..he walked right past her..that sent

Amy follower him out of his gone and turned off the light in the batroom and accompanied her to her room.

-Thx Shadow..Amy was getting ready for placed her suitcase on the floor..I'll unpack tomorrow

-What about your hair?..Shadow..

-Hm?what about it?..Amy

-Dont you need to dry it?...Shadow

-I never dry my hair..so i was going to cover the pillow with a towel so it wouldnt get wet ...but its almost dry anyways..Amy

-You sure?..Shadow

-Yea Im sure..she walked up to Shadow,took his hand and made him feel her hair..see?

Shadow was surprised she would do that,but he was more surprised at himself for letting her do looked into her gorgeous emerald green eyes with his ruby ones and felt calm and maybe even like he could find happiness was clear to her when she looked into his ruby eyes that hes been through alot and that he could use someone to turn to when it was hard for made Amy blush, Shadow realised they have been standing there for about 5 minutes just stearing at each other he started to blush let go of her immediately.

-Khm ..I'll wait untill you're in bed so I coudl turn off the light..he was scared to look at her now so he was looking at a wall.

-Uhm okey thank you..she climbed into her bed..Good night.

-Good night ...lights off..he closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall outside Amys room and sighed thinking "what was that about?"

-What are you doing?..appeared Rouge out of nowhere.

-Nothing ..night ...blushed Shadow and rushed to his room.

-Wow..never seen him blushing before..though Rouge...oh well..She went back to Sonics room,cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

Shadow didnt want to pay much attention to what happened a few minutes earlier with Amy and got back to his game..But he couldnt sleep all night.


	6. Chapter 6

/ NEXT MORNING/

Sonic opened his eyes and looked at the clock beside his moved slow trying not to wake Rouge.

-Good morning Luw..he didnt succeed

-Good morning..did I wake you?..he asked and kissed Rouges forehead.

-No..I was just laying here so I woudnt wake you..she kissed him on the lips.

They were laying in bed enjoying each others company.

-What should we do today?..Sonic

-I dont know but we should start with breakfast..said Rouge sitcking her tongue at Sonic..and we'll see later on..she got up and went to the bathroom to wash up.

-Little Miss Smartass ..slimed was laying in bed for a few more minutes then got up.

When he got to the kitchen Rouge was already noticed Blazes suitcase was still there where she had left it.

-Whats this doing here?..he asked ..

Rouge didnt even notice it untill Sonic pointed it out.

-Hmm?What?..she walked to where Sonic was standing..I dont know...I thought Silver took care of it..

-Oh you know him..Sonic walked to the room where Blaze was suppose to be sleeping.."Blazes room is empty"..he said when he got back to the kitchen..

-Do you think ...Rouge

-Hmm...Sonic gave it a few minutes then decided to go look in Silvers room.."Come on I have a feeling I know where they are".

They were just about to open the door when it suddenly started to open..

-Back to the kitchen..Hurry..indicated Sonic to Rouge.

Sonic sat at the countertops,acted like he was eating hes cereal and Rouge stode beside him like she was talking to him.

-Good a sleepy Silver..whats for breakfast?

Sonic and Rouge looked at each other like they could read each others felt their eyes on his back.

-What?..Silver asked when he couldnt take the silence anymore.

-Did you have a good nights sleep?..asked Rouge witha smirk

-Yea I did ..why ask?..You never ask..Silver was suspicious now.

-Well ..Rouge started when she was interrupted

-Good Morning everyone..said Blaze cheerfully.

-G'morning ..smiled Silver.

This was too much for Rouge and Sonic to take but they decided not to confront Silver now.

-Something wrong?..Blaze

-No Dear of course not...said Rouge with no hesitation..we were just thinking what should we do today.

-Yea ..we were thingink maybe we should show You and Amy the beach ..added looked at him like that was too obvious of a lie to fool Blaze.

-Yea that would be awsome Im in for sure..Im not sure about Amy..but I'll go check up on her after breakfast..and she sat down right beside Silver

-Sound good Babe..Silver smiled at blushed and smiled back.

-I dont think Shadow would be joining us either..said Rouge while she was making snacks for them to take to the beach.

-He wouldnt be bothering Amy..he always sleeps in late..added Silver

-Yea...I met him on the corridor last nigh real late..he was weird..Rouge

-Maybe he couldnt sleep..Sonic

Sonic and Rouge were done with their meal and they went to their room to get ready.."Really Luw?the beach?"she asked him once they were in the room.."You know Im a terrible liar.."said Sonic scraching his just smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the knew he did his best.

-You want me to take your case to you room?..Silver asked just noticing the suitcase now they foregot last night.

-Its still here?wow..no thats okey..Ill take it and get the stuff i need to go..but Ill go check up on Amy first"..she walked up to her room.

-Amy?you awake yet..she opened the door really slovly not making any noise and walked up to her sleeping friend.."Amy?how are you feeling?

Amy opened her eyes a little.."Mmm ..sleepy..leave me alone."..Blaze moved closer to her and whispered .."We are going to the beach..I dont know when will we be back..Shadows still asleep to so you wont be alone ..she had to move away otherwise Amy would have hit her in her sleep.."Hmm that flight really took alot out of her"..she thought .."oh well.."she left the room just like she came in.

-Amy wont be comeing..shes out like a candle..she told the others who were waiting for her in the kitchen.

-Shadows knocked out too..said Silver rubbing his cheek..but he sure can pack a punch..even in hes sleep..I swear that guys crazy..

-Oh well..everybody ready?..asked Rouge with a smile on her face.

-Yea just let me get my bag..Blaze rushed to her room.

-We'll wait for you outside..Sonic

-Ready..Blaze jumped in the car with the others next to Silver and with a 20 minute drive they were at the beach.

It was really water,white sand and it was all to part of the beach was one would bother them here.

The girls set up a little camping spot in the boys were already in the water.

The girls were getting tanned and reading fashion guys were goofing off and being guys.

Sonic saw an opportunity to ask Silver about last night.

-So what happened last night?..he asked Silver not looking at was looking at the girls instead.

-What do you mean?..Silver hed no idea what was Sonic talking about.

-You know ..with Blaze...after we left for bed..Sonic

-Oh that..nothing really..we were just watching movies..Silver said as he laid back on the sand and put his hand behind his head.

-Nothing huh?..Sonic was surprised at Silver.

-Yea nothing..we watched a few movies but fell asleep somewhere..Silver said calmly.

Sonic saw Rouge and Blaze were up to something but went along with didnt say anything to he kept on talking to him so he wouldnt pay attention to the got a bucket of watter and snuck over to the was close to Silver when she poured the watter over him.

-AAAAA COLD DAMBIT!..he jumped up and saw Blaze running off to the sea and jumping in.."you will pay for this"..shouted he before going right after her.

-Hahaha..laughed was also sneaking up on Sonic with a bucket and did the same as Blaze.."AAAA this really is cold!"..Rouge giggeled and was off to the sea followed her.

They were fooling around and having fun all day.

-We should be going back..Sonic got up and started gathering their things.

-Yea ..I kindof worried about Amy..Blaze

-Its okey Hun..she has Shadow with her..Rouge

-Now thats something I would be worried about..said Silver and got up to help Sonic.

-Oh come on..you know him..Sonic

-Yea I've known him for a bit more then you guys..he might not show it but hes a big softy..Rouge as she was standing up.

-When what ever hes a softy or not ...hes still one of us..Sonic putting the things in the trunk

-What is that suppose to mean?...Blaze got up too and folded the blanket their were sitting on.

-Yea Luw..what do you mean?..said Rouge and helped out Blaze

-Hehehe ..never mind..Sonic

They were now done with packing and all got in the knew what he was talking about but didnt say a word to the girls.

-OHHH!I get it..said Rouge after a few minutes of thingking..but no..you got it all nothing like Silver..

-Hey!What did I do?..asked Silver with a raised eyebrow.

-Oh nothing...Rouge

Blaze knew what they were talking knew about Silvers little incidents with other fan girls but she never gave any thought that she might end up with the same didnt want was enjoying the moments with all of started the engine and they were on the road back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

/THAT SAME MORNING WITH AMY AND SHADOW/

When Amy got up everything was was strange for her but she loved got out of bed and oppened up the was a beautiful didnt have a care in the world.."Ahh i could get used to this peace and quiet".She was getting didnt eat anything since yesterdays lunch.."lets hope the fridge doesnt work on voice command"..she thought as she was going to the kitchen.

To her luck it was just as ordinary as any other fridge.."yay..lets see..yea this could work..but wait"..It was to quiet so she thought she was completely foregot the conversation with Blaze about her it was like it never was walking around the kitchen searching for a radio.."nope..not in here..".She moved the search party to the living room.."Score! wow awsome.."she found a 5.1 radio with huge speakers.."Hmm lets see.."..she was in search of a station now..

-Good day Ladies and is your anchorman Eggman speacking at Radio E...She changed the station quickly.."hell no!" she thought while searching..

-Hello Dreamers ...You just tuned it to our hour of classic.."nope ..no classics for me today thank you.."

-"She's got the look

She's got the look (she's got the look)

She's got the look (she's got the look)

What in the world can make a brown-eyed girl turn blue

When everything I'll ever do I'll do for you

And I go la la la la la

She's got the look" ..."ahh its over..but ill stay on this station"..she thought..

-"..and the my awsome friends was the last song of another hours Rockout program ..but stay tuned ..we are not done yet!..enyoj the next hour and keep Rocking out with us right here on Radioacktive Radio .."..and the man from the radio put on another awsome song..

"Bodyrockers - I Like The Way" came on next and Amy was started dancing her way back into the kitchen to the fridge..She decided she would be making herself was too much noice and not enought turned up the radio a little more .."hmm 15 should be enought..but I like loud music (she turned the valume to 20)..but I am alone here so why not (she turned it to the max)..yea now we're cocking!" ...and she was dancing back to the kitchen again.

Upstairs Shadow was tossing and noise woke him up..He tought it was mucis ("Ida Corr vs Fedde Le Grand-Let Me Think About It" was on downstairs)but he couldnt really was over the mucis was back ( David Guetta & Chris Willis - Love Is Gone )..

-Agh!whats going on down there?!..unlike Amy he remembered Silver telling him they would be at the beach all day.."didnt those idiots tell her i was here to?!..AGH!sooo gonna kick someones ass when they get back"..mumbled Shadow to himself as he walked was still sleepy and thought he was dreaming when the sent of something sweet hit his nose.."..hmm?".. ( Junkie XL, Elvis Presley - A Little Less Conversation)He got to the doorway of the now he could see the pancakes Amy made for herself on the slowed down and peeked from behind the saw Amy dancing and singing infront of the moved quietly not to disturbe her and leaned against the door post.

The next song came on (Christina Aguilera - Candyman) Amy gave it her still was facing the stove so she had no idea Shadow was watching her little was observing still had that hot pink shirt and black shorts could still smell the chocolaty shower gel he lent her last night but it wasnt as strong as could smell pancakes the chocolate shower gel and ...he couldnt really put his finger on but something else was in the atmosphere.

Amy got done with her pancakes (Grease- You're the one that I want) and turned around singing the didnt have time to he didnt really want to.

-Do do d..she saw him and her face turned the deepest red there stood there looking at each other for a few minutes when Shadow finaly spoke..

-They didnt tell you i was here too?..he was looking right at her..to her he seemed kindof angry so she just stood it was quite the anger faded while he was watching her she didnt reply for a few minutes he walked closer to was just staring at would have taken a few steps back but the stove was right behind was still holding the plate infront of her and if she could she would have covered her face with it(Flashdance-Maniac the radio was still on max volume).Shadows eyes were making her feel ears turned thoarws the radio when he heard the took the plate from her hands and put it down on the counter but he didnt break eye was still holding hands with her and starting to lead her to the living room (he was going backwards).Amy couldnt help but to go with spinned her around when they got there.

-What are you doing?Amy whispered but he could still hear her over the loud music.

Shadow pulled her close to him in a way her back would be up against his cheats."Shh..just go with it.." he wispered in her ear and it made her redness on her cheeks faded a little but it came back when she realized they were her surprise they were in perfect saw her blushing again and it made him it wasnt the usual of his song came to and end but he didnt let her Dancing - Time of my Life came on next.

-You seen this movie,right?..smirked she could do was nod.."Good"..and they started dancing like the actors in the movie.

Amy never thought of him as a guys who knows hes way around the dancefloor. She would never admit it but she was liking the song came to and end they slowed their dancing were looking right in each others Shadow was blushing eyes were so mesmerizing and he could stare at them all the time but he would never admit were so close,their pils were inches apart when another song (Queen - I Want To Break Free) came broke the pulled back right away when he heared the song and he let her was so under his control and when he let her go she fell back to the turned the volume down a little then he went to the was sitting on the ground they way she fell back untill he came back for had the plate full of pancakes in his crouched infront of her and wanted to give her a bite of the pancakes.

-A little workout before breakfast never hurt anybody..and he held a fork to Amys mouth with a piece pancake on the took it and that made Shadow sat on the ground right infront of took another piece but he didnt give that to ate it.

-One for you ..one for me..he said..Amy just nodded.

They ate all the pancakes Amy stood up then reached for Amy to help her up.

-Thank you..Amy was still shy to speak and she was surprised she maganed to say anything

-Dont mention it..Ill be up stairs ..he turned..oh almost forgot you left my gel in the bathroom right?

-Yes..Amy

She was still standing just coudnt get her body to Jackson - The Way You Make Me Feel came on and that was what woke her was turned up the music up loud again and danced by herself this Shadow was still in the batroom finishing his shower but he heard the song.

-Hmm..he smiled to himself .."You knock Me off of my feel.."he hummed on as he returned to his room.

When Amy was done with her little dance she cleaned up after herself in the kitchen turned off the radio and gone to take a needed to start thinking about the song.

She made herself comfortable on her bed and turned on put in her had every song on her phone she has ever and music she was listening she was reliving the moments they were really helped her make up the something wasnt had two symphonies in her coudnt make up her mind so she decided to write them both was walking around in her room now but she got walked around the house untill she found a music didnt bother asking Shadow if she could use the instruments she just started composing and was there for a few hours.

Shadow got bored with his game and hes ears were hurting for the wasnt even paying attention to what he was lost a game again but he just didnt he took of the earkillers he heard Amys was something he has never heard before and had a good feeling about got up to go check out what she came up with.

Amy still had her earphones on but there was no music simply forgot to take them opened the door slowly and he saw she had her ears plugged it he thought she couldnt hear got in and sat down behind her not saying anything just listening to what she was layed back on the couch and started humming to the was almost done with the last song but she was missing a few words so she kept on playing the same part over and over was just staring at the sealing and listening.

-Its a paradise and its a war zone..it just came to him

-THATS IT! jumped up Amy with fell off the couch and hit his head but it was nothing looked back at him and saw him on the got up from the piano and rushed to hepled him sit up.

-You okey?Did you hurt yourself?..she was feeling his head with her hands to see if hes was alright..I didnt mean to scare you like that.

-No Im alright..Thx...Shadow was blushing a was a long time since he was in the center of attention of a girl he actually liked..it doesnt hurt that much..and he took her hands off his eyes connected were close to each now there was nothing to throw him off or to break the he touched her cheeks were so soft and her lips were so felt the wanted to kiss eyes were a weakpoint to was moving in closer and closer.

-Is he ..yea I think he is ..Amy thought to closed her eyes and felt Shadows lips on lips were soft and felt like nothing Amy has experienced kiss they shared was passionate and sweet."Cherry.."he finaly figured out that mysterious sent he smelled they were kissing Shadow pulled Amy into his was holding onto her like someone would hold onto their hugged her tighter but he made sure he wouldnt hurt girl was so much more then he ever thought she would be .She started feelings in him. And something more ..he was about her was special to arms were on his dug into his hair and played with his ears from the back of his made him smile durring the of them wanted this kiss to end but they were interrupted..


	8. Chapter 8

-Well at least the house is still intact..Silver was entering the house and threw his stuff on the ground.

-Yea but its a little too quiet..Sonic was heading to the he cheacked the kitchen..They're not down here..

-Maybe their still upstairs in their rooms..Amy needed to relax..she was studying really hard before we got here..there were nights when she didnt sleep..said Blaze and was going upstairs to check her room..I'll go check.

-Yea and Shadow was up all night last night..maybe hes still sleeping..Rouge followed Blaze up stairs and went to check on guys followed up after a few minutes.

Meanwhile with Shadow and Amy..

They heard the others come was glad they came when they did..who knows what he might have done to her if they was losing control over himself.

-What do we do?..Amy whispered as she got off of were both blushing.

-Wait a minute ..let me think..he said as he walked quielty to the opened the door and saw the others going had to think of something fast..

-Isnt Silvers room next to this one?Amy asked as she stood beside him.

-Yea it is ..why?..He was still looking outside.

-I have an idea..come on..She grabbed him by the hand and they slipped through the corridor into Silvers pushed Shadow onto the couch and turned on a set it like it was the end then rushed to Shadows side cuddling up to him.

-What are you doing?..he asked with a blush on his face..

-Shh..she put Shadows arms around herself ..act like we are didnt think this little act would fool the others but he went along with it.

The others vent through every room upstairs but they coudnt find them.

-Okey now im getting consurned..Blaze said as she and the others were heading downstairs..lets check these rooms too..they couldnt have disappeared,right?

-Okey there's 4 rooms and there's 4 of us..everyone take a room...Sonic

-Okey!.. said the others at the same time and split took the music took Sonics took the room where she was suppose to be took his room.

-Hmm ..the sneaky bastard..Silver smirked as he saw them sleeping cuddled up to each other.

-Hey Silver did you find them?..Sonic

-SHHH!..He shushed Sonic and pointed to the couch inside his room.

-Whats going on?did you guys found them?..the girls appeared too behind them..

-Yea look...Sonic was pointing at them.

-Aww...there so cute..Blaze

-Shh!dont wake them..Rouge

-So where am I supposed to sleep?!..asked Silver as he closed the door on Amy and Shadow.

-I dont think they will be in there all night..and besides it early for bedtime anyways..Sonic

As the others closed the door Amy opened her eyes.

-Are they gone?Whispered Shadow and opened an eye.

-Yea ...she started giggling and she was sitting pulled her back and kissed her again on the lips.

-It was a good idea ..you saved us alot of explanations to do..he said after he stoped kissing was stil lying on his chest.

-Thx..she decided to stay there lying beside him untill they left the room.

They waited 15-20 minutes more then gone to the others were all about what they quieted down when they heard the door opening and appeared at the door.

-Well well well..its Ms. Cuddlebuddy himself..teased Silver.

Shadow just smirked at him and went to the fridge to get a drink.

-Silver!..Rouge hit him playfully on his shoulder.

-What?...Silver.

-But thats new..said Sonic..no insult no "Shut up Silver!" no nothing..

-Hey yea..Silver got up and walked over to Shadow..You sick or something?..Silver placed his hand over Shadows forehead..hmm he doesnt seem to be having a fever..

-Hey everyone..said Amy as she walked to the fridge and opened it.."aww theres no soft peach left".

Shadow handed her his(he took the last one).."Here take this" ..he smiled at her.

-You done with it?...Amy

-Yea you can have it..Shadow gave the drink to her with a smile.

-OKEY WHATS GOING ON?...Silver was freacking thought Amy and Shadow were playing a joke on them or something.."Shadow smiling I can take ..more or less..but him being polite is just too others were just as curious as he was but didnt want to ask.

-What do you mean?...Shadow

-What do I mean?We leave for a day and you're not like the Shadow we know when we return..Silver

-Ohh that reminds me..where were you guys all day?...Amy

-Where were we?..I told you where we were going..I even asked you how you were feeling before we left.. Blaze

-Huh?..I dont remember speaking to you at all today untill now...Amy

-You dont remember?!..everyone asked at once

-No..when did we talk?..Amy

-In the morning I went to you room ..Blaze was astonished ...you dont remember when you tried to him me when I was talking to you?..

-Hmm I did that to Silver..hahaha ..Shadow laught

-Yea thx for reminding me ..it still hurts when i think about it..said Silver as he was rubbing hes cheek where Shadow hit me..

-Aww poor thing ...you want a kiss so it would feel better?..teased Shadow and was trying got grab Silver to give him a kiss on hes cheek

-AGH!Hell no!..you done enough already ..get off of me!..Silver was pushing Shadow off of himself and trying to get away..

-Come on guys..stop playing before you break something..Sonic

Silver and Shadow looked at each other and thought of the same thing..."Ohhh Sooonic!Come here"..they reached for Sonic at the same time but he managed to get away..

-AGH!COME ON GUYS!..they were chasing him in from the living room to the garden.

The girls were still standing in the kitchen watching and laughting at the guys goofing of.

-You are changing him..Rouge suddenly spoke out.

-Huh? Amy and Blaze at the same time.

-I dont know what happened today between you two but he different now..Rouge said and she put one of her arms around Amys shoulders.. "You are a good influence on him".

Amy blushed at Rouges she was watching Shadow run around and trying to get away from the kisses of Silver and Sonic she could see what Rouge was talking about.

(-It your turn now Cuddlebuddy! shouted Sonic outside the garden

-AGH!NOOO ..GET OFF..Shadow)

-So you really dont remember anything about today morning?..asked was standing beside Amy and was watching the guys too.

-No ..Im really sorry..the plane ride really messed me up..Amy said now facing Blaze

-Its okey ..im happy to see you are okey again..She smiled at her and gave her a hug.

-What do you girls say?..wanna watch a few movies later when the men are done being kids?..asked Rouge while laughting.

-Sure..they said.

Amy covered her stomach.. "and maybe something to eat?hehe"..she just night was on..


	9. Chapter 9

The guys came were beat.

-We should do this more other..Sonic

-What?!...Kiss?..Silver

-No you idiot...exercise...Sonic flicked him on his head.."leave the kissing to the girls"..

-Sounds so much better ..you guys are just not my type..Shadow sat on the couch..

-Is that so?Why I thought I was quite charming..Silver

-You're everything exept that ..said and him started laughing.

-Hey! ...Silver

-Now guys dont be silly ..Im sure there is someone who likes you..you just dont know about it yet..said Rouge as she came to the living room.

-Really?Who?..Silver started looking around.."Theres no one here but us"..

-Ugh ..Rouge face palmed smiled at knew what she meant and was looking in the direction Amy and Blaze were standing in the notised him and showed it to Rouge by pushing her a little with his elbow.

-Well anyways..how about a movie tonight?..Rouge

-Im in..Silver.. "what sould we watch? "

-I dont really know ..we never thought about it..

-We?..Shadow

-Yea ..the girls and me..Rouge

-How about an action movie?..Sonic.. "I know a few good ones"..

-Didnt you have enough action for one day?..Rouge smiled

-Yea shes right..Shadow

Blaze and Amy came to the living room.

-Whats going on?..Blaze

-We are trying to figure out what movie to watch..Shadow

-How about a horror movie?..Silver grinned

-Hell no!...said Rouge and Amy at the same guys looked at each other.

-Why not?..we havent seen a horror movie in ages..Sonic

-Yea ..why not?..Its just a movie..Shadow

-Just couse..Amy

-Oh come on!..Sonic

-Yea dont be such kitties..Silver

-Whats wrong w being a kitty?!..if Blaze could she would have killed Silver for saying that.

-Oh I didnt mean it like that..really...Silver was hiding behind Sonic now.

-Hmm..well if we can decide we should vote about it..Rouge

-Yea...all in favor of watching a horror movie rais your hand...said Silver and raised his did the also "sorry Babe"..

-Okey..now who dont want ..said Amy and she raised her did Rouge.

Everyone was looking at Blaze now..

-Umm I kinda like horror movies..said was stearing at the ground.

-YEA!..said the guys.

-My girl..said Silver and he hugged made her moved her lips and Blaze could read "traitor".

-Alright fine ...but under one condicion..We watch another movie after the horror..said nodded beside her.

-Fine with me..we have all night to watch movies if you guys want..Silver.

-Nah..just 2 ..Rouge

-You go clean up and we'll take care of the rest..said Rouge and she started pushing Sonic to one of the bathrooms downstairs.

-Alright ..Im going..Sonic

-You too guys..Rouge

-Yes Mom..said Silver and was heading to the other bathroom downstairs.

-Good thing there are 4 bathrooms in this house..said Shadow and he had gone to one on the bathrooms upstairs.

The girls giggled and stardet setting up for movie night.

Since Silvers room was big and had everything a movie night could need they would be watching the movies placed pillows and blankets on the floor and put a little coffee table in the middle with the the guys were ready they started and sat aroung the coffee table.

\- Spaghetti?..since when does that count as a snack?..Silver

-You dont have to eat it if you dont like it..Rouge.

-Yea more for us..said Shadow and took a meatball from Silver

-I was kindof hungry and felt like eating spaghetti.. Amy blushed

-Hahaha ..I was joking ...I like the way you're thinking..Silver.. "eat what you want when you want"..

Shadow looked at Silver moved closer to saw him and took a meatball from his plate.

-Hey!..Shadow

-What?..I only took it back..Silver

-So what sould we watch?any ideas?..Amy asked when she finished her plate.

-Hmm..well ..I think I know one..but i dont know if you girls would watch it..Sonic

-Just get it over with..Rouge .. "but it has to be something niether of you watched"..she finished her sentence and was looking at the guys.

-Okey..paranormal activity?..Sonic

-Ohh thats a good one!..Silver looked at him. "What?..I havent seen it but i heared of it..its not the same thing... "

-Okey..paranormal activity it is then ..Sonic

The girls sat next to each other holdnig guys took a blanket on the floor by started the first half hour went by movie wasnt that so the girls thought got bored with just watching the movie and had an idea.

-Watch this..he whispered to the had a few knick-knack laying around the floor and started throwing them to the sides of the girls were infront of them so they didnt notice him threw a few objects before Rouge heard something.

-Did you guys hear that?..Rouge was sitting up and looking around the room.

-Hmm?What are you talking about?..Sonic ..its just your imagination..watch the movie

Silver smirked at him for lying and Shadow gave him a fist bump.

Silver kept on throwing the things he found lying looked around every time she heard something move in the fun was coming to and end when he ran out of things to throw.

-Why did you stop?..Shadow whipsered

-I ran out of amo...Silver whispered.

-What are you 3 doing back there?..Rouge and the girls tunred around to see.

-Nothing..the movies the other way girls...said Shadow.

-Now what?..whispered Silver.. " I threw everything i found "..

Sonic started to move but Blaze heard him.

-What?cant a guy get his drink?..Sonic..Blaze didnt say anything and turned back.

He sat back .. "no luck she heared me,maybe later"..

The girls were so focused on the movie the didnt notice the guys whispering behind got an idea again.

-I got it...he moved really slowly and crept up on the and Shadow were watching him and hoping he wouldnt get would have gone crazy and beat it was Silvers lucky moved in closer and he felt the moment was right..

-BOOO!..he grabbed Rouges shoulders from behind(she was sitting in the middle).All 3 girls jumped up screaming.

-AGH YOU IDIOT!..Rouge hit Silver on the head..she was pissed at guys were in tears by then... "this is way we never watch horror movies! "..

-Oh come on Babe..we were just having a little fun..come sit with me..its gonna be better that way..Sonic was trying to calm nodded ans joined Sonic on his cuddled up and continued watching the movie.

-Blaze?what do you say?will you join me?..Silver

She looked at Amy "sorry... "smiled at her then joined Silver.

-Hmp..fine ..I'll show you guys I'm not scared...Amy

The movie went on for another came to the part where it shoves a shadow moving on the bedroom door when the people were freacked Amy out.

-I give up!..she said and rushed to Shadows arms..

-So much for not being scared huh?...Shadow smiled at made her blush.

It wasnt that bad after something really scary came up Amy would burry her head into Shadows eventually fell would rubb her back from time to time.

The first movie came to and end.

-Whos ready for seconds?..Silver

-You know what guys?...I think Im gonna have to pass..said Rouge and she got followed her.

-Where are you going?..asked Silver when he saw Sonic going after Rouge.

-Im gonna pass to..maybe next time..night all..he waved and followed Rouge to their room.

-What about you guys?..Silver was looking at Shadow and Amy.. "ohh never mind "..he whispered when he saw Amy looked at Blaze to see she was sleeping to.

-Sorry dude..Shadow picked Amy up and they exited the room.

Silver was alone with Blaze in the room lying on the ground with a pillow and a kissed her forehead and tried to move away from wanted to put her in the bed so they could opened her eyes slightly at the kiss.

-Let me put you into bed..whispered Silver to her picked her up and layed her down on his was under was nothing like the other girls he had been began to like her noticed him staring at kissed cought him off he would be the one making the first he gave in and kissed her kisses were very were biting on each others lips and melted into each other that night.

_with Shadow and Amy_

Shadow opened to door to Amys was still carrying her like husband would a layed her on her bed slowly trying not to wake her managed to somehow put Amy down without waking her covered her up looked back at her from the door and left the woke up after 10 minutes he had a bad dream adn coudnt sleep got up and went over to Shadows room.

-Shadow?Can i come in?..She asked slowly opening the door.

-Hmm? yea whats wrong?..he was sitting at his laptop just staring at it..

-I cant sleep..mind if i stay here for a while?..Amy

-No of course not..sit where ever you like..Shadow.

-Thx ..she smiled at him and made herself comfortable on him bed and closed her eyes.

-Hmm cant sleep huh?..he thought to was watching her like that for a few minutes before noticing the way the moonlight hit was even more beautifull then that was when he had an idea ...He wanted to write her a song..he stayed up for a few hours time he came to a standstill he would look at he was back on he finished he read the song over a few times to see if it was what he he gone to bed laying next to noticed his movements and turned to hug him.

-You make me feel safe..She said in her was blown felt happy..no he felt more then that..he felt needed...


	10. Chapter 10

/The next morning/

There was a knock at the door..it soon turned into yone was still person standing at the door was mad.

-Sonic!...Silver!..The hell are they?!..Shadow..the person shouted.

Rouge heard the noise and went to was already at the door ready to open it when Blaze stepped beside her.

-Who is it?Whos so impatient?..Blaze

-I dont know ..but I have a bad feeling about it..said Rouge as she opened the door.

The door flung open and the person stumped in..

-THE HELL TOOK SO LONG?WHERE IS HE?...it was the band manager had a few bodygourds with him.

Sonic and Silver came out of their were still sleepy.

-Whats with the noise man?..some of us are still trying to sleep..said Silver as he was rubbing hes eyes.

-OH Im sooo sorry for waking up the princesses from their beauty sleep..where is that idiot?..he kept on shouting.

-Who?asked Sonic and the others at the same time..

Shadow woke up he tried to get out of bed Amy looked at him..

-Where are you going?Whats going on?..she asked still sleepy.

-Im about to find out..and will give a piece of my mind to who ever it is..He kissed her on her forhead and left the got down stairs and was about to raise him voice when he saw who it was ..

-AAA Mr. Blabbermouth finally decided to join us..said Knuckles when he saw Shadow in the doorway..

-Whats your problem?Why the fuck do you keep on shoting?..Shadow

-DONT ACT LIKE YOU DONT KNOW...Knuckles

-NO I dont..Shadow

-I see only one but wheres the other groupie?..Knuckles was looking at Blaze and was looking for Amy.

-Hey whats ur deal man?!..What did they ever do to you?!..Silver stepped in and he hid Blaze behind got pissed of.

-Yea Knuckles ..whats wrong?Why are you being so mean?.. was listening to the fight but she got curious.

-Ah NOW that were all here I'll tell you what my problem is..said Knuckles and went to the living room.

-Whats with him?..never seen him like this before..Rouge whispered to Sonic.

-I dont know but it must be something big since hes acting like this..he whispered back to Rouge.

-Now..listen ...I made a deal with the radio that strictly said ONE DAY...not ONE WEEK!DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOUR LITTLE IDEA COSTS ME?!..he was mostly yelling at Shadow..YOU CANT JUST GO AROUND MAKING UP SHIT LIKE THIS!..Knuckles was furious now.

Shadow and the others didnt really know what he was getting were staring at him blankly

-AND THINK OF WHAT THE FANS WILL THINK OF YOU NOW..Oh hes so lost his touch he cant even write his own songs anymore ...they wont listen to a song some fan girl wrote they want your songs..Knuckles gesticulated with his hands and threw the things held in his Band and Rouge were pissed off.

Amy and Blaze were more scared then didnt knew they would be causing so much truble..

-We didnt mean to be ...Amy started apologizing but she got cut off.

-I dont want to hear anything from you Missy!..Knuckles snapped at her.

-Hey back off!She wrote a good song ..in fact she wrote two..Shadow got pissed off and went to the mucis room to get the papers the songs were writen on..."See for youself.."he showed the papers to Knuckles.

-"If you're scared when you're out on your own , Just remember me,Cause I won't let you go, let alone,Lay it all on me.."..Knuckles read a few lyrics of the first song then changed pages.. " So we'll piss off the neighbours,In the place that feels the tears,The place to lose your fears,Yeah, reckless behavior.. " ..he mumbled to others were just waiting in silence.

-Well?..Shadow was impatient

-Hmp..these are nice ...but not good enough ..Knuckles tore up the papers.."YOU ARE LEAVING NOW!GUYS HELP THE GRUPIES TO THE HELICOPTER!WE'RE LEAVING".Hes bodyguards grabed the girls.

-Hey!..let me go ..lay off!..shouted Blaze as she clung to Silver tighter.

-NO YOU CANT..Shouted Silver and he hugged Blaze close to himself.

Rouge and Sonic gasped and were shocked Knuckles would go to such extreme measures.

-Knuckles think about this..Rouge was trying to reason with him but no luck..

-Shut up Rouge..I could trow you out of here too..but You're good for publicity..Knuckles

Rouge teared hugged her to calm her.

Amy was the easiest target for the bodyguards to was standing next to Shadow but he got arrested before he could even and Amy tried to grab each others hands but had no could see Amys eyes tearing had the same y difference was they tore Blaze out of his arms."Nooo ...Blaze.."he kept on shouting.Sonic and Rouge tried to reason with Knuckles but he was relentless.

-See you morons at the radio station in a few days ..and Shadow you better come up with your own goddamb songs..i wont be so easy going next time..said Knuckles as he slammed the door behind got in his helicopter and took guys rushed out when they finally got loose but all they could see was the copter taking off with two crying girls.

-NOOO.. Blaze! ...Silver fell to the ground and started pounding it with his was and Rouge were still in still couldnt believe this just fell to his knees.A world fell apart in him.

They stayed like that for and Rouge went back was now laying on the ground where he had falled didnt even change was just staring blankly at the sky where he last saw the helicopter...


	11. Chapter 11

-They're still out there..Rouge said as she was looking out the window.."I still cant believe there gone..and like this .."

-Knuckles really fucked up this time..Sonic was sitting in the living was cleaning up the mess Knuckles had left.. "Hey look.. "He found the pieces of the papers Amy had writen the songs on for walked over to him.

-Hmm?..Do you think we could tape it back together?..or rewrite the songs?..she asked and she took the paper from Sonic..

-Yea we could do something about the paper..but what about the guys?..Sonic

-Lets try and putting it back together..and we will rewrite the songs on another paper once we're done..said Rouge and she sat down in the living room.

-Okey ..lets try..Sonic.

They tried for hours to fix what Knuckles tore up..but no matter how hard they couldnt get the songs back..

-Agh its usless..said Sonic and he layed back on the couch..and its getting dark ..

-Oh my gosh!..and they'r still out there?..asked Rouge and she gone to the window..she could see a white/silvery body on the ground and a dark form in the garden.."oh dear ..."

-I cant watch them any more like this..said Sonic and he started walking went to Silver first.

-Silver come in..you cant keep laying on the ground all night..He shook his shoulder a little..

-Leave me alone..whats the point of going in?..shes not here anymore..Silver was playing with the grass infront of his face.

-... still you cant stay out here all night...and besides ..Sonic

-Besides what?! Silver stoped playing with the grass and was now looking at Sonic from the ground.

-You know they would have had to leave in a few days anyways..Sonic

-So now your on Knucklses side?!..he sat up and was angry at Sonic

-... no Im just stating facts..Sonic couldnt say that to Silvers could see Silver had gotten attached to Blaze in a way he had never gotten attached to anyone before.

-NO your being an idiot!..Silver got up and pushed Sonic to the ground..

-Hes right Silver..Shadow finally spoke havent said anything for hours.

-YOU TOO?!..HAVE YOU GONE MAD?..WE WOULD HAVE FIGURED SOMETHING OUT TOO KEEP THEM HERE SOMEHOW!..Silver was yelling at both of them now..

-Like what?..they still got school to finish..Shadow looked at eyes were red from crying.

-OH LIKE YOU MEAN TO TELL ME SHE MENT NOTHING?YOU OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?..and school isnt that big of a deal..I would have waited for her no matter how long it takes for her to finish ...Silver clenched his fists ..

-Silver ..Sonic was still trying to talk some sence into Him but he stormed off to his room and slamed the door behind got up too.

-Hey Shadow ..umm we tried to mix and rewrite the songs..but ..Sonic was saying but Shadow cut him off..

-Songs?..Shadows face brightened up..he remembered the song he had writen to Amy and rushed to the music room.

Sonic followed him inside.

-I tried..he hugged Rouge.

-I know Luw..I know ..She comforted him.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days went by,the house was still had the interview today at the radio station.

Rouge and Sonic were in the could hear Shadow from the mucis room composing.

-Non of them came out yet,huh?..asked was looking in the direction of Silvers room.

-No ..everytime I try talking to Silver he just ignores in bed with the curtains pulled in..Rouge explained.."and Shadow..I thinks hes in a worst shape then Silver".

-What makes you say that?..Sonic asked now looking at Rouge

-Hes been in there for these 2-3 days..havent slept or eaten a thing..and hes been playing that same tune over and over again..she said with sadness in her heared Shadow stop playing.

-Well they still have a ...Sonic quieted down when he heared a door was looking at the was were afraid to ask him anything.

-How are you Silver?..Sonic couldnt take it anymore.

-... he just looked at him from under the blanket he was covering himself was in a really bad had dark circles under hes was nothing like the Silver from before.."I miss her" he whispered..

Shadow started plaing again..

-UGH ...FUCKING TUNE AGAIN!..Silver was really bored with Shadows tune and wasnt in the mood to be listening to it any stormed off to the music room.

-SILVER!..Rouge and Sonic shouted after him followed him close behind.

-STOP WITH THAT TUNE FOR FUCK SAKE!..shouted Silver from the ignored him and kept on playing..

-Calm down Silver ..Rouge.

-CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME?..Silver pounded on the door but Shadow was still playing..

-Hes been in there for all this time..playing over and over..he has to take his mind off of her somehow..Sonic

Shadow stoped playing but started right again.

-THATS IT!...Silver had enought..he kicked the door open and stormed over to Shadow."STOP PLAYING FOR UCK SAKES!YOURE MKAING US GO CRAZY!"he grabbed Shadows furr on his cheats,pulled him closer to his face and shouted at him from the top of his eyes were hazy and he was just staring at Silver was like he didnt even noticed Silver.

-Silver let him go!Stop it please!Its been hard for him..for all of us..pleaded was holding on to Silvers arm from beshide him.

-I DONT CARE!IM SO GONNA WOOP HIS ASS!..shouted saw this wouldnt end well and he grabbed the fire-extinguisher from the kitchen.

-Move Rouge..he had no other choise then to fire at Silver.

-Ugh..Hey!Stop already..said Silver as he let go of Shadow.

He fell to the ground but that was just what he stode up and gone to the piano again but was playing a different tune now.

-Its done!..he shouted when he finally finished him started playing again but was now playing the whole others were just staring at him like he was crazy.

-You finished now?!..asked Silver still angry at him and covered with foam (he looked like a spiky snowman).

-HAHAHA...Shadow started laughting when he looked at him.."Sorry Man but I cant take you seriously looking like that.."

-Yea well ..Silver thought of something.. "come here.. "he hugged Shadow getting some foam on him too..

-Uhh get of..I rather take a bath..Shadow was pushing Silver off of himself and cleaning of the foam.

-Yea you should ..you stink!..Silver

-Said the guy covered in foam..Shadow smirked.

-Yea ..what the fuck Sonic?..Silver looked at and Rouge were over finally gotten their friends back.."umm hellow? ... "Silver waved his hand infront of Sonic face..

-Uhh ..sorry ..I zoned out a bit..Sonic

-You guys hunrgy?..Rouge "wanna eat something before we leave to the radio station? "

-Station?asked Shadow

-Yea ..we have to go back today to show your new song ..explained Sonic.

-Its time already?..Silver was shoked.."for how long have we been ..well ya know.."

-2-3 days ..Rouge .."anyways hungry?"

-Yea im starving..said Shadow and Silver at the same time.

-Go clean youselfs up ..and we'll make breakfast..Sonic.

They had their food and were ready to leave..


	13. Chapter 13

/WITH AMY AND BLAZE/

They coudnt really do guards were to were considered lucky becouse they got taken directly to their home didnt talk to them at was on his phone the whole time taking care of business and arranging the press conference after the radio copter landed in a park close to their guards practically threw them fell when she got thrown out and brushed her arm a landed on her were sobbing the whole flight and the whole time they were walking of them said anything untill they arrived at their door.

-Ugh..the key..Amy face palmed herself..''it was in my suitcase..''she sat down on the ze was looking around for a few minutes.

-Where did I ..she still had tears in her eyes.. ''ahh!here it is''..she hid a spare key under a flower pot in case of an emergency..

-You're awsome Blaze ..Amy rubbed her smiled back at her.

-You wanna go first to take a shower?..Amy asked once they were inside.

-Nah ..you go ahead ..she replied.

-Amy picked up a few things from her room and gone to take a shower. '' so I did forget to take it'' she thought to herself when she saw her shower gel in the smelled it and was hoping it wouldnt remind her of the chocolaty sent of had no didnt really get why would it remind her of him but it turned the water on and started crying again.

-Blaze for the time being was in her room laying on her had posters of the band on her walls and newspaper articles on the of came over her and she started to gather the paper on the ground and toring off the posters from the only stopped when she came to a poster of Silver on had a few lyrics of his hit read the lyrics a few times before tearing up hugged the poster tight to herself,fell to the ground and started crying.

-The next few days went by didnt talk enought to get through the was trying to get back to the general things to do on a typical day but Blaze was still very sad and edgy.

-Hey you wanna go to the mall or something?We need to do some shoping anyways..Amy asked her while she was getting ready to leave

-LEAVE ME ALONE!GOSH..Blaze snapped at her all of a didnt wasnt expecting it.

\- Why are you yelling at me now?..Amy asked nicely

-JUST GO!I DONT WANT TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE EVER AGAIN!..Blaze

\- What did I even do to you?!This isnt my fault at all..If you want to blame someone for this you should blame youself..Amy started yelling too

-Yea you act like its just my fault..Blaze

-Well it is!If you wouldnt have been soo crazy about Tripple S we wouldnt be here right now!..Amy

Blaze couldnt say anything to just sat down to the ground and started didnt mean a thing in what she gone over to Blaze and sat down beside her.

-Im sorry ..I didnt mean to ..she started tearing up too.. meat ''I miss them too''..she hugged Blaze

-What happened to us?..Why are we sad?..We should be happy we got to know them in the first place..Blaze was whiping of her tears from her face.. ''I mean who could say they met their favotire band and had the luck to spend a few days with them?''..

-Yea you're right ..Amy .. ''and who could say the guy they fell in love with loved them back and that hes also a popstar? and they had the best summer vacation of their life thanks to their crazy best friend?''..Amy slimed at Blaze with tears running down on her face.

-We ..You could ..You can ..Blaze whiped the tears of Amy face and hugged her.. ''You are the best friend in the whole world Amy..Thank you for being you''..

Amy just smiled at her and rubbed her back ''silly ..but you're welcome'' .She stode up and reached for Blaze ''now come on..a little fresh air and a change of scenery will do us some good.. ''Blaze nodded.

They were at the mall having fun and letting off steam a were shoping for food,magazines,beauty products and decided to take a breather and grab something to went to their favorite bakery/coffee shop (Creams Sweets).

-Hey girls what can i get you?Havent seen you here in ages..a waitress stepped to their was Tikal.A good friend of the girls.

-Hi! Yea ..we have been buzy with stuff .. I'll have a cherry cake with chokolate toping and a peach soft drink (Amy)..and I'll have a 2 cream puffs and a vanilla milkshake (Blaze)..and what about you Tikal?

-Okey got it! well you know me..always buzy with work or helping out others.. I bring you orders right away..Tikal smiled at them and went back inside.

While they were waiting they heared a familiar voice from the radio...


	14. Chapter 14

-We're back ..and to those who just joined us Hello and welcome to Hitz with a Z station!..it was Tails.."So guys you were telling us about the past weeks events.. "

-Yea ..well nothing really happened to be honest ..we just kindof let off some steam..Sonic

-We all know thats not true!..cut in Silver ..(Blazes heart was beating fast.)

-And you are suppose to be the good guy..added Shadow..(Amys eyes got foggy from tears.)

-Well anyways we wont be telling anything thats not suppose to be told ..am I right?..Sonic

-Yea Dad!..said Silver and Shadow at the same time..(Amy and Blaze were staring at each couldnt help but to smile)

-Wow ..theres something different about you 3 this time ..cant really tell what ..said Tails.. "so about the new song Shadow? "

-OMG THE SONG!..Amy gasped .. "Knuckles tore the papers up .. whats he going to do now? "

-Shh ..listen..Blaze

-Heres yous order girls..Tikal arived with the cakes and drinks they ordered.

-Thx!..they replied her instantly.

-Well there was a problem with the song and ..Shadow was explaining but Tails cut in..(Amy was felt so bad and felt like she let Shadow down.A few tears started running down her grabbed her hand and was trying to calm her.. "dont worry ..he's got this"Blaze told just nodded).

-So you're saying theres no song?..Tails

-You're right there is no song..its a declaration of love.. guys at the radio station knew about Shadows little let Shadow take care of everything.. "but I had to ask Silver for his help"...(The girls in the coffee shop were blown had smiles on their faces up to their ears).

-WOW..now that really is something.. declaration of love,huh?..tell us a little something about the lucky ladies..Tails was curious

-A-A...Silver shaking his head infront of the mic

-A true gentleman never kisses and tells..added Shadow

-But the girls know who they are..am I right,Babe? ..Silver(Blaze almost kicked the table over when she jumped other customers thought she was crazy)

-Im sure they do..My Chocolat Cherry is the sweetest..Shadow (Amy was blushing like gave her a sweetes nickname she has ever gotten from any guy she has ever dated before.)

-Hmm...well I hope you guys are right ..and to the girls to whom the song is writen ..I got 2 guys here who got cought up on cloud 9..and it looks like they will be there for a long time ..so i suggest you guys meet up after were done here..

-Oh ..dont worry about that..Silver

-Yea ..everythings been taken care of..Shadow

Amy and Blaze couldnt believe their ears.

-Pinch me!..Amy

-No You pinch me first!...Blaze

-Do it in the same time?..asked each other at the same time .."okey.." replied each other at the same time..."ouch..we're awake ...this isnt a dream"..they both started laughting.

-Okey okey..you guys are good..now enjoy Shadows and Silvers love declaration to the Queens of their hearts..Tails put on the song

-We know ..see you soon Babe..Silver blew a kiss at the mic.

" **(Shadow** **)** When I see you  
I run out of words to say (oh oh)  
I wouldn't leave you  
'Cause you're that type of girl to make me stay (oh oh)

I see the guys tryna' holla  
Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention  
Can I be your baby father  
Girl I just wanna show you  
That I love what you are doin' hun

I see you in the club, you gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful

 **(Silver)**

Like the clouds you  
Drift me away, far away (yeah)  
And like the sun you  
Brighten my day, you brighten my day (yeah)  
I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie

 **(Shadow)**

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you, yeah  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

 **(Silver)**

Kardinal told you  
Whether the sky blue or yellow  
This fella ain't that mellow  
If it ain't about you (you)  
Hourglass shape make the place go (ooh)  
Waistline makes my soldier salute  
I'ma brute (brute)  
High from your high heel game  
High heels push up ya ass last name  
And you livin' in the fast lane  
Eyes like an angel (goddess)  
Watch my yellin' as she undress  
Spotless (otless) bad to the bone  
Make me wanna go put me in the triple X zone (zone)  
Lames don't know how to talk to you  
So let me walk with you, hold my hand  
I'mma spend them grands, but after you undress  
Not like a hooker, but more like a princess  
Queen, empress, president  
Pull any way ya got my love  
'Cause your beautiful (okay?)

 **(Shadow)**

I see you in the club  
You gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (oh yeah)  
I see you in the club  
You showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful  
Said you're so beautiful, so damn beautiful

You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
You're so beautiful

Where'd you come from you're outta this world  
To me (oh oh)  
You're a symbol of what a big beautiful woman should be (ooh wee) (oh oh)

 **(BOTH)**

I never wanna see you cry cry cry (don't cry)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (oh yeah)  
Said I never wanna see you cry cry cry (oh)  
And I never wanna tell a lie lie lie (lie)

I see you in the club, you gettin' down good  
I wanna get with you (ooh yeah)  
I see you in the club, you showin' thugs love  
I wanna get with you

You're so beautiful, so damn beautiful, said you're so beautiful  
So damn beautiful, you're so beautiful"

-WOW you guys really are stuck on cloud 9 ..I would have been holding you here for about half an hour or so to talk about the new song..but I dont really think theres anything to talk about..eveything is clear..said Tails.."and I think the people who are listening to us will understand and agree with Me if I say go on and find your ladies guys..The guys were stuned..all 3 of them were looking at each other and werent really sure if it would cauze Tails any problems or not.

-Wouldnt that be any problems after for you Tails?..Sonic

-Naah..I just got told by my boss to say that..hes awsome..Tails

-Wooh ..thx man ..we own you and the station big time!..said Silver and he jumped up from his seat..

-Yea Tails thx..Shadow..

-Hitz with Z station is the best..shouted Sonic.

They were all out of the studio but Knuckles tried to stop them.

-And where do you think you're going?GET BACK IN THERE AND GO THROUGH WITH THE SHOW!..he shouted after the guys who were already half way out the building.

-Shut up Knuckles..Sonic

-Oh yea and you are fired!..Shadow

-Get yourself other pupets to play with..Silver


	15. Chapter 15

-And their off! ..said Tails he was laughting.."hope the girls were listening to us ..well anyways.."he carried on the program as usual.

The girls were were scared and excited at the same time.

-Omg what should we do?Should we go home and wait there?Or should we stay here?..Blaze was was making people look at them like they were some freak show..

-Blaze try to calm down you're making people uncomfortable..Amy was shaking with excitement was just better in hiding it.. "but I have no idea what should we do.. "

-I cant stay here..we have to do something ..Blaze jumped up and started going to the parking lot.. "come on Amy"..

-Blaze wait up ..BLAZE..Amy ran of after her...forgetting the stuff they had bought .They finished up with the drinks and sweets they ordered and payed for it when Tikal brought them out.

-Hmm..they were acting weird the whole time and now this...Tikal was cleaning the table where Amy and Blaze were sitting.. "oh well..I'll take it to their place after work.. " ..while she was cleaning the table she realized something.. "OMG ..NOO ..CAN IT BE? "..she dropped the plates and glass she was holding..She realized the girls were the ones Tripple S is looking for.

-Tikal what are you doing?Are you okey?..Vanilla came over when she heard the noise..

-Yea Im fine ..but I really have to do something..can You please cover for me while in gone?..She asked Vanila who was also working there.

-Yea sure but hurry back..Vanilla didnt get the chanse to finish Tikal was already inside picking up her stuff..

-I owe you one Girl!Thx..She ran off just like Amy and Blaze did.

-Hmm..Something must be in the air ..ohh well ..Vanilla got back to her job

/Meanwhile with Tripple S and Rouge/

-Hey Babe!any luck?..Sonic asked Rouge as he got in the car with the others.

-No ...Not yet ..but I'm not giving up yet..Rouge

-Don't they have their address at the radio station?..Silver

-I'm calling them right now..."Hello .This is Rouge ..Yea that Rouge..Great thank you ..actually I need your help..You remember the girls who won the contest last weekend right?..Yea yea them..Could you please give me their adress?..oh okey..yea that would be great..just a minte..Luw get me a pen please.. "Rouge was searching her bag for paper or something she can write on and Sonic handed her a pen.. "okey i'm listening..227198732..great your awsome thank you." she hung up..

-Well?..Silver and Shadow could barely contain themselves.

-No address but I did get a phone number..its Blazes..Rouge smiled and handed the paper and phone over to Silver.

-YOU ROCK ROUGE..Silver gave a huge kiss to Rouge on the cheek.

-Hehe thx ..She smiled.

-Call already!..Shadow shaked Silver

-I am ..he started to dial.

Sonic noticed a girl run in to the radio station .But she was back on the street again .She was talking to a security guard at the door .A few minutes later she was coming for their car.

-Hey guys look..Sonic pointed at the girl. He opened the door before she could even reach it.."Hey how can I help you? "..Silver and Shadow was so caught up in the phone and trying to reach Blaze they didn't even notice Sonic and the girl(Blaze forgot her phone at home)..Rouge scooted over to the window and pulled it down.

-Omg shes here with you too?!..Tikal was blown away too..she almost forgot what she was here for in the first place.. "oh I almost forgot..you guys are looking for Amy Rose and Blaze The Cat,right?"

When the names hit Shadows and Silvers ear they stopped dialing and got out of the car. Tikal was stunned. She never even imagined she would see let alone talk to them. She froze up.

-You know something about them?..Silver

-Where are they?..Shadow

-GUYS calm down you scaring the poor girl..Sorry ..they been acting weird for these last few days..you were saying..Rouge was out of the car too by now.

-Umm yea ..I heard you guys on the radio a few minutes earlier..Amy and Blaze were at the coffee shop i work at and when they heard you looking for them they ran of..so I dont really know where they went..but I know where they live..Tikal was could see Silver and Shadow was hanging onto every word she said..

-You do?!..Silver grabbed her arms..Can you show us the way?

-Silver dont break her arms you idiot..she wont be able to take us there if you do will she?!..Shadow was pulling Silver back from Tikal.."get back in the car you jerk"..he pulled Silver off Tikal and shoved him back in.

-Who are you calling a jerk you jerk?..Silver

-Sorry about that..again you were saying?..Sonic closed the car door with a sing and smiled at was shaking her head at the boys.

-Y-Y-Yea umm..I could lead you there if you like ..Tikal.

-That would be awsome please do.

/Meanwhile with the girls/

When they got to the car they still had no idea what to do..

-HEY!we should call the radio station..maybe they would give us Rougs number..Blaze

-Wait dont you have Rougs number in you phone?..Amy

-OH yea I do..wait let me find it..She poured out the contents of her bag in her lap.."where is it..I don't see it anywhere.. "

-Me neither .. Amy was looking for it it the glove compartment.."did you even bring it with you?.. "

-I don't know ...I think I did..Blaze

-Where did you see it last time?..Amy

-On the table in my room..Blaze

-Then it should be there..Amy started the car and was driving back home.

Amy didn't even stop the car yet but Blaze was already at the door.

-Hey be carefull..don't do that...She shouted after her when she brought the car to a stand still.

-Yea yea..Blaze shot through their house and grabbed her phone from her table. She was in the living room when Amy came inside. She was looking for Rouges number for a few minutes then started dialing.. "Their not picking it up..like the number is busy or something.. "

-Keep on dialing..Amy encouraged Blaze...

-Turn the radio on..maybe they will say something more .. Blaze


	16. Chapter 16

Someone was at the was messing around with the couldnt find the was on the phone..

-AMY!BLAZE!..Tikal shouted a few times when Amy finaly opened the door.

-Oh Tikal!What brings you here?..Amy asked her ..''shouldn't you be working?"

-Yea ..but you forgot these at the shop ..and I wouldnt want you to be worried about them..she gave Amy the shoping bags she and Blaze had forgoten about.

-Oh Gosh Tikal you rule!..Amy hugged her and saw an unfamiliar car with dark windows on the was right behind Tikals.

-See you later then ..Tikal said and turned to nodded in the car direction and the car just hooted at waved at Amy one more time before driving other car stayed right where it was standing.

-Hmm..wierd..I didnt knew one of our neighbors brought a new car..she thought to herself.. "and that Tikal..getting out of work just so she could give us back the stuff we forgot.. we so take her for granted .."she went back inside.

-AHH!..come on!whats wrong with this phone?..Blaze was dialing but couldn't reach Rouge.. "Hey Amy wheres your phone?..mines busted ..or i have no idea whats wrong with it but it keeps me from getting through"..

-Its in my room..I'll get it for you..did you notice the car with dark windows when we got home?who do you think owns it?..Amy grabbed her phone from her room and sat down next to Blaze on the ground.

-What car?..Blaze

-Its right outside..its parked at our driveway..Amy

-Then why do you think one of our neighbors own it?..Blaze got up and went to the window.. "why wont they park at their own driveway?..she still had the phone at her ear.. "Amy its ringing... "

/Before with Tripple S and Rouge/

-We should probably change cars ..I mean I like the limo and all but it would brink to much attention to itself..Silver

-Hah..thats new ..Silver thinking ahead..Shadow

-Hey!...I just want us to get to the girls in one piece..Silver

-Well he is right..a limo in the suburbs sounds a little suspicious if you ask me..Rouge added.."we should ask the girl to take us to a rental car first.."

-Way ahead of you..Shadow was already out of the limo and stepped to Tikals car and knocked on her window.. "Hey could we truble you for something else too?..do you know a good rental car place?"

-Hmm yea ..well there is one not to far from here..but the cars there are not that big of a deal..should we go there first?..Tikal

-Mhm ..thats not a problem at all..lead the way..we'll follow you..said Shadow and headed back to the others.

Tikal drove off and the driver followed her. They drove for about 5 minutes before getting to a hiden little rental car place at the outskirts of the cars were plain and big and flashy the guys were used to.

-Aww look how cute this one is!..said found an older Buggy.."we should take this one.."

-Yea cute but small..we wouldnt fit in there..said Silver..

-Hey guys..take a look at this one..Sonic found an was biger then the Buggy.

-Well we would fit in there at least..but somethings still not right..Silver

-Ohh now your just being difficult..Rouge crossed her arms over her chest.

-What about this one..Shadow stopped infront of a dark had dark would be big enough for all of them.

-Perfect!..shouted Silver.."well come on lets go already.. "He was just about to sit in the car when the man renting the cars stopped him.

-Im sorry sir but you need to pay and to fill out a few papers before actually taking the car..said the man.

-Hmm..Silver forgot how to be ordinary ..teased Shadow

-I have not ...just did do this before that's all..Silver

Sonic took care of the papers and they were on the way to Amys and Blazes house with Tikal leading the way..

-Wow this place looks really calm ..Rouge was sitting in front with Sonic in the drivers seat. Silver and Shadow were in the back.

-Yea ..and quiet too ..Sonic .. "Lets keep it that way.. "

-Then how are we suppose to see the girls?...Silver asked

-Well figure it out..Sonic

They been driving for a few minutes when Tikal pulled up to a driveway. She got out of her car and walked up to the rental car.

-This is the house..She pointed the the house Amy and Blaze lived in.. "will you be alright from here on in? "

-Yea sure...but we don't want to cause a commotion while we're here..said Rouge

-Well I see what you mean..Tikal.. "well i have a few things i need to drop of here..they forgot something at the shop..so ill go get them for you.. "

-Okey but don't say we're here..said Silver. Tikal was halfway to her car before he could finish his sentence..

-Then way would they come to see us if she tells them were not here you idiot?..Shadow groveld at him.

\- ... Silver "well I don't know ..she .. "

-You guys shh...Rouge turned around to sushed them.

Tikal knocked and called the names of the girls a few times before Amy came out. Shadow was stuck to the window when he saw her. They were talking for a few minutes before Tikal turned and got back to her car and drove off. Amy noticed the car but couldn't see anyone inside 'couse of the windows. She was looking at them for a few minutes before going back inside.

-Okey guys ..now what?..Rouge turned to see them in the back seat.

-Just go to the door and knock.

-No that's just stupid.

-No its not...that's how normal people do if they want to see someone.

-But that would feel weird..Silver.

-Gah ..you're hopeless..Shadow was waiting long enough ..and he was not about to wait another second. He wanted to see her now. He needed to see her. He got out of the car and started walking up to the door..

-Hmm well Shadows really dedicated..said just was at the door already knocking when Silver started walking to the door.

-Ughh..come on..still cant get through ..ahh ..what with the phones today?..Blaze was mad.

-Shh Blaze listen..Amy turned off the radio.. "Theres someone at the door again.. "

-Do you think ...Blaze was looking at Amy..they rushed over to the door and flung it open..she didn't even notice Shadow standing there she only saw Silver walking up to their house.

-Silver!...she ran up to him and hugged him with such force they landed on the ground again.

When Amy came out and saw Shadow standing beside the door she froze up. She would liked to scream like Blaze did but she wasn't that kind of a girl. She blushed with tears running down her face. Shadow reached for her and hugged her tightly. They shared a long kiss.

Sonic and Rouge got out of the car too,but they wouldn't want to disturb the young cuples so they watched from the driveway..

-I've missed you a lot Babe..Silver and Blaze were still on the ground but they didn't care. Silver kept holding on and kissing Blaze.

-I will never let anyone take You away from me ever again..Shadow whispered to Amy. It just made her cry more. Shadow whipped off the tears from her face looked her straight in the eyes and said .."I love you"..


	17. Chapter 17

/ 1 year later /

-THANK YOU LOST ANGELES!WOO ...SEE YOU ON OUR NEXT TOUR..Silver shouted to the croud .(AAAA ...) ..the croud was wild and guys were waving and slowly leaving the stage..

-Man that never gets old!..

-Yea it gets the adrenaline going ..

-Catch you later guys...said Shadow and he was half way out the door..

-Woah!Where are you of to in such a hurry?!..What about the after party?..Blaze (she was back stage the whole time)

-Ahh..dont bother..he has a date with Amy..

-At least I take her on dates..and besides..todays different ..

-Hmm?..whats so different about toda...(Shadow didnt want to explain himself so he just left Silver talking..)..HEY YOU GET BACK HERE...He shouted after him.

-Is he gone?...Sonic asked Rouge.

-Yea I think he is...Rouge was looking out the door.

-Okey come on you guys..hurry up!..Sonic

-Hey where is everybody going?...Silver

-Come on Silver ..Blaze grabbed him by his arm and started draging him after herself..we dont want to miss this...

-Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?...Silver was lost

-With Shadow and Amy-

-Aww this place is soo quiet and beautifull..Shadow took Amy found this place when he was jogging (skating?) .The sounds of the city were nowhere to be was a hidden part of the beach.

-Yea ..I found this place just last week ..thought you might like it so I wanted to show it to you.

He placed a blanket on the sand sat down and invidet Amy to do so too.

-This really is nice ..She sat down next to layed back on the blanket and pulled Amy down with were laying like that for a few minutes..

-Meanwhile with the others-

-Come on you guys hurry up..Rouge was whispering to the others as she was sneaking closer to that part of the beach where Amy and Shadow were was on their hands and knees so Shadow wouldn't notice them.

-Do you guys see them yet?..Blaze asked in a low voice

-Yea there right infront of us just a bit closer to the water..Sonic

-Have you guys go...Silvers was on his feet behind the little group and started in a normal voice

-Shhh!..You're gonna blow our cover..Blaze grabbed one of his armes pulled him down to the ground and covered his mouth with her hands.. ''tonight's the night..''

-OHHH that night!...Silver (now whispering also)

-Amy theres something I w-was going to ask y-you..Shadow was nervus...Umm .. '' _Come on man!You can go on stage with thousands watching but you cant ask one single question..._ ''he thought to himself..He finally sat up and turned to face Amy.

-Yea Shadow?..She was leaning on her elbows and facing him.

-Umm ..I-I-I ..we have been dating for a little more then a year now and I was wanting to ..to..he mumbled

-Hmm?Shadow whats wrong?Are you okey?..Are you tired from the tour?..Amy was now sitting up facing face was close to made him blush.

-Yea...I mean no ..Im fine ..its not that..its ..Shadow took a deep breath... ''Wait here a minute.. ''He was looking for something in the bag he brought the blanket was just sitting there patiently watching him.

-Whats taking him sooo long?Wheres Amys cheerfull scream?

-Hold on ..hes looking for something in the bag...

-Come on Shadow..You can do it!..

-Ahh!Finally..Shadow was holdnig a little box in his turned back to Amy and got up on one knee.. ''Amy Rose ..will you give me the pleasure of becoming my bride? ''..it was a ring!He took it out of the little box and placed it on her was blushing.

-OMG Shadow...I ..I ..Dont know what to say ...Amy was dazzled with what just happened and she was looking at the ring Shadow just pulled on her finger..

-How about saying ...yes? ..Shadow was eagerly waiting to know Amys answer..

Amy looked at him,slimed and pushed him to the ground in a passionate kiss.. ''Of course I'll say yes.. '' ..she whispered.

The others didn't hear anything and were over excited to know what the answer was..

-So is that a yes...? ...Silver asked as he was scratching his head

-I dont know ..Sonic was also puzzled .. ''I never understood women.. ''

-Ofcourse its a Yes..How cant you tell?!...Shadow got it..

-Yea couse Amy told him...who are we suppose to know?

-Umm hello?..Bat right here...Rouge poitning at herself

-Hmm ...I dont know ..Silver was mumbling on ..I wont believe it unless I hear it with my own ears..

-What?!..You dont beileve me?!..Rouge (getting louder)..

-Im just saying ..you've been pulling fast ones on me before ..how do I know its not just one of you 'r jokes?!..Silver (getting louder now too)

Shadow heard noises from behind them..

-Amy we have guests..Shadow pointed to the direction he heared the voices come noded and let him get up.

-Shh..you idiots we're done fore..they noticed us..Sonic said in a panicked was too late..Shadow was already infront of them..

-YOU GUYS ..Shadow was overflowen with could see it in his eyes.

-RUUUN!...Shouted Sonic and got up from the ground ..

-HEY WAIT UP DUDE THIS IS NOT COOL!..Silver shouted after him then followed in his footsteps.

Shadow was chasing the guys around and the girls gone to congratulate Amy...

-Oh its soo pretty!...

-Well he always had good taste in jewelry.. so whens the wedding?

-Oh you guys ..I dont know ..I never even dreamed about this day ..Amy was blushing and had tears flowing down her face..''Im just sooo happy right now.. ''

(-When I get my hands on you you're gonna wish you never been born..Shadow was still after the guys

-Now come on Shadow lets be adoults about this...Sonic shouted back to Shadow while still running.

-Yea buddy ..we just wanted to see if You had the guts too pull it off..Silver shouted

-WHAAT?YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO ASK HER?..Shadow was raging now.

\- Smooth move you idiot.

-Hey its not my fault he can't take a joke.

..the girls were sitting on the blanket talking with Amy about the wedding ..and waitching will Shadow catch the two or not ...

\- They might find out soon ..but we never will :P -

 _ **The End**_ __

 _I hope_ _you guys liked my story_ _^^.._

 _ **Side notes**_ _ **:**_

 _I kinda got mixed up a bit xD ...I never really thought the whole story through..it just cam to me while writing the chapters..Thas why Knuckles turned out to be a badguy_ _^^"_

 _ **The songs I used**_ _ **(full or just a few lyrics)**_

Sonics song : Imany feat. Filatov & Karas-Dont be so shy

Silvers song : The weekend -The hills

When Amy tuned in to the radio station : Roxette - Shes got the look

First song lyric Knuckles read : Rudimental ft. Ed Sheeran- Lay It All On Me

Second lyric : Zayn - Pillowtalk

Shadows declaration of love (with Silvers help) : Akon ft. Colby O'Donis & Kardinak Offishall - Beautifull

 **Oh-one-more-thing!..I-DO-NOT-OWN-ANY-OF-THE-SONGS-OR-THE-CHARACTERS-I-USED!**

 _I just like them_ _^^..and i still wasn't able to fix m_ _y little word mix-up problem...well not completely anyways ..._

 _That's it :D ..Till next time_ _3 :* :3_


End file.
